Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/User:MicioGatta/it/wiki/Star Trek: The Original Series
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "User:MicioGatta/it/wiki/Star Trek: The Original Series" and all other "User:MicioGatta" subpages. *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale I am not only bringing this up for deletion, but all the other Italian-language subpages that have been created in the last few days. For one, users generally shouldn't have more than two subpages unless they are for something that would later expand the encyclopedia, which these pages certainly do not do. What is their purpose here, anyway? All they are are Italian versions of the articles and policy pages we already have! These subpages belong on the Italian language MA, not here. And why are there three or more usernames creating and contributing to these pages but saving them all as a subpage of the same user name (MicioGatta)? In any case, these pages serve no apparent purpose and should be turfed. --From Andoria with Love 17:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete' all, with a vengeance. --From Andoria with Love 17:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. Concur with your statement. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 18:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *'Comment': By the way, these Italian subpages have just gotten out of hand and it's obvious that it's only one person using various names to create them, so I'm going to start deleting the pages after, say, 4 or 5 votes for deletion. 'kay, carry on. --From Andoria with Love 18:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *'KEEP' until move. These pages were created for the new italian sub page that was just approved. Not sure but sannse said they were trying to get the directory created for them. Not sure if it's happened yet. Please read this for further information. — Morder 18:08, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *I see. Well that makes sense, I guess. I withdraw my nomination for deletion. --From Andoria with Love 18:16, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *This is how we're creating new language versions now, to see if they're viable projects before a whole new MA version is created. The thought is that if we require them to at least translate the pages mentioned on the new version page, and see what kind of effort is expended, that hopefully we won't end up with more inactive versions like the Russian or Serbian ones. After they prove they're up to the effort, then we request a new version to be created by Wikia, and move the existing pages there. Which is what I did with the new Serbian version, and what I'm currently doing with the Italian version. There *are* multiple editors working on the pages, they're just all organized in one place under the new bureaucrats user page, basically as a user project. -- Renegade54 20:23, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *Just so you know Renegade54 that sannse basically said that languages aren't subject to the whims of memory-alpha/en and as such new languages can be created on request with no input from us. — Morder 20:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *Oh, I know... she and I had that discussion in the past. Most people are pretty cooperative, though. It *is* rather disturbing, though, to think that if someone was so inclined, they could start a new MA language version that had absolutely nothing to do with Star Trek and do pretty much whatever they wanted to do, as long as they didn't violate any of Wikia's policies. -- Renegade54 21:14, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution Nomination withdrawn. --From Andoria with Love 18:18, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Renomination for Deletion The files have been moved by Renegade54 and these pages are no longer necessary. — Morder 18:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC)